Mayoral Rivalry
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Mayor McDaniels and Mayor Quimby have a intense rivalry. The Simpson family makes a return trip to South Park for a family vacation to see the changes within the town. While Randy hunts down a mysterious vandal named El Barto.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This South Park/The Simpsons Crossover Fan fiction story has very foul language and a great mass mockery that the SP is widely known for over the years. That I do not owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central, or the Simpsons that is created By Matt Groening, and The Fox Network. I write my own stories between season breaks. It was intended for mature reading, if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all. I hope that you enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

Mayoral Rivalry

Chapter 1: Battle Lines

One mild morning had just settled over the small semi- quaint mountain town of South Park, Colorado that spring was in full swing in the area right now. However, it is a very different story at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office, after dealing with that BarBrady gotten shot fiasco, and the ad threat had gone down. Mayor McDaniels was enjoying her peace, before the next disastrous trend comes along soon or later to drives her nuts.

"Excuse me, madam mayor, there's a gentlemen like to see you on something important." Mrs. Cunningham spoke from the intercom speaker that the mayor just sat there in silence wondering who wants to see her about what had offended them now.

"Eh… You should have told her that an old friend from Springfield is here wants to see her." Quimby added, when she heard the sound of his voice came from the speaker that made her cringed with great disgust.

"Helen, I'm not currently taking any appointments at all today that I've a lot of city contacts to finalize right now?" McDaniels lied, as she was sitting there thinking quickly with a white lie to keep him from her. In addition, she was texting to someone at that moment. She had gotten the nerve to sneak out through the second side door from her office that is when she had run into her two aides at that moment.

"Mayor, what wrong?" Johnson questioned when he had seen his boss nervously looking over her shoulder right now."I need you two to distract Quimby for me." McDaniels pleaded with them that she hates his guts more over both Randy and Garrison combined.

"Shit….Why that douchebag, Quimby is doing here again" Johnson replied when he had seen his boss' worry looking face.

"Johnson, he is back at it again, how many times I had told him that I'm not interested in his womanizing scumbag ass." McDaniels spoke that her voice was filled with pure rage. "I'll always choose BarBrady over his ass every day of the week; because BarBrady treats me with respect, and as a goddess, even through I'd treated him like shit after I'd fired him.

"Mayor, hide in my office that we'll take care of him." Johnson replied, as both he and Freddie walk toward the mayor's office waiting room to see Quimby. That is when both Randy and Deborah Testaburger had arrived to wonder what is going on at that moment.

"What is going on, mayor?" Randy asks all sudden that the mayor just stood there looking caught off guard when she had heard Randy's voice came behind her.

"It is nothing to concern you at all, Marsh that a fellow rival mayor is in my arena right now." McDaniels explained about her long-standing situation with Quimby that is still ongoing for years.

"Mayor, I've a suggestion for you that Johnson, Freddie and I will take a care of him for you." Randy added.

"We are?" Both aides said in unison that they both look in shock when they had overheard Randy say their names to combat Quimby at any minute now.

"Knock your socks off, Marsh that he has two fit bodyguards with him all time." McDaniels reminded him about the possibility of his bulky bodyguards lurking close by around here.

"Mayor, I'm not scared of them at all that I'd made out against drunken dads at the baseball games before." Randy replied that he was on his high horse again that he had walk into the mayoral office's waiting room to confront him.

"Jesus Christ… I don't need any help at all that I can take care of myself." McDaniels expressed her annoyance loudly, that she does not want to be treated as a damsel in distress from a notorious corrupted womanizer in the state of Colorado. "What? Wait….Wait…Wait a minute, Marsh?" Out in the waiting room that Marsh had rushed through the double door to confront Quimby that McDaniels had followed behind him.

"Can I help you with something that we're in the middle of a city planning meeting right now, sir?" Randy lied about the bogus meeting that they are having that Quimby just stood there with a cunning smile.

"Eh…You must be Randy Marsh, the spearhead of the progressive movement in this town….I'm Joe Quimby, Mayor of Springfield." Quimby added, where he had raised his hand out to shake Randy's hand, but Randy refused.

"Quimby, what the hell are doing in my town, do you have your own town to run, instead of pissing me off?" McDaniels exclaimed that she was standing there rolling her eyes at him with great disgust.

"So, how is Georgie had been, Mary, after he had been shot?" Quimby questioned that the mayor looks shocked at him for bringing BarBrady's near fatal injury up to make her feels more guilty.

"He is fine… Why are you doing this to me for, Quimby?" McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh. "I've no time for this crap right now." That is when she is going back into her office along with Mrs. Testaburger at her side, while Johnson, Freddie and Randy were blocking Quimby.

"Eh… Excuse me, gentlemen that my little chat with her isn't done yet!" Quimby said in a forceful tone when he tried to push through the line at that moment.

"Well, I like to break the bad news to you, buddy that she does not want to talk to you at all." Randy replied in a stern tone voice. That is when Quimby had decided to leave the building.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on the streets of South Park that a pink station wagon was driving down Main Street that it means the Simpson Family are in town for a vacation right now. Back in the car that both Bart and Lisa had gotten into a pushing match, while Maggie silently looks on.

"Bart! Lisa!" Homer screamed that Marge sat there looking super embarrassed from this whole town in front of a new town that they had been here a few times for their sport teams play against South Park, which it is becoming a growing rivalry between the two towns in recent years pretty much like South Park- Middle Park rivalry.

"Homer, keep your eyes on the road that we are going to crash into something, or hit someone… Jimmie Crickets." Marge said, as she had grabbed a hold of the steering wheel that Bart had the nerve to put his bare butt cheeks on the side window to moo everyone.

"Citizens of South Park, behold Bartman is here to save you from tyranny." Bart said with laughter that is when the boys were standing there at the corner when the Simpsons quiz by them.

"Bart….Sit down now that you'll attracted unwanted attention." Homer yelled at Bart more.

"Did someone just moon the entire town a few seconds ago?" Kyle asks that the other boys were laughing their asses off when they had seen the act unfolding.

"Ha-Ha… I'm going to find that asshole to get him to join us for pranks, you guys." Cartman added that he was having an uncontrollable laughing attack right now. That is when Dovahkiin had came walking out of his watcher's antique store.

"Hey you guys….What is so happy, did I'd missed something again?" Dovahkiin butts into the conversation and the ongoing laughing attack that is currently in session.

"Someone had gone out of their way to moon the entire progressive community a few minutes ago." Kenny answered that he was catching his breath from laughing so hard.

"Shit….I'd miss it, why I'm always busy that cool and funny shit happens." Dovahkiin said along with a heavy sigh that good shit happens, while he was busy with something.

Later on that same day, now it is night, cut to Skeeter's Wine Bar, which it was super busy, where Homer had step into the crowded bar that he was starting to freak out over the lack of the beer in the place.

"What? No beer….You people makes me sick over the lack of beer that you had here." Homer said, as pointed his finger at Skeeter who was standing behind the bar along with the other dads including Randy, Gerald, Stuart, Richard, Stephen, Jimbo and Ned were up by the bar area.

"We don't take kindly to your types in here!" Skeeter said, "If you don't like the wine section that I offered here, Git out!"

"Fine….You will not be getting any money out of me at all that I'll be giving you a bad review on Yelp instead, so, long, jerk asses." Homer said, as he was walking out of the door. "That is fine I'll find beer somewhere in this town."

"Goddamnit, Skeeter that our rating would drop now." Rick, the barkeep added that he looks super annoyed at his boss for losing another customer, because of his rantings directed at potential customers.

"Damnit…" Randy said to himself that both he and Mayor McDaniels had fixed the town's old image to fit in with the hip progressive crowd of the modern world that it had turned out to be a fraud that was created by the ads to take the town down. Now everything was starting to get back to normal, but they are still on guard for a possible ad attack every day, since they had found out about the terrible truth on that day at the gun show.

Not long after the incident had taken place down at Skeeter's, which it had caused Homer had returned to the hotel looking annoyed, due to the lack of beer in this town right now. When he had lay down to go to sleep that his whimpering had awoke Marge up.

"This town is lousy with no beer in it." Homer mumbles loudly when Marge had sat up from her spot of the bed.

"Homie, what are you babbling about now?" Marge said that she looks super annoyed at him with her arms folded, as she looks at him. "We are not here for beer that we are here for a family vacation."

"This town sucks without Duff beer on daft anywhere that they all have gluten free crap, and wine, Marge." Homer explained on his stance on being pissed at the whole town, which he went back to sleep that Marge just sat there shaking her head.

Meanwhile at the back parking lot between City Hall and police station, where the employees parked that Mayor McDaniels was walking toward her SUV to head for home for the rest of the night. Someone was following her from the behind, which she can sense him or her following her. That is when she had gotten the nerve to look over her shoulder to see who it is.

"Quimby, you are starting to piss me off at this point that I'm not interested in you at all, so, get the hint, bud." McDaniels protested that is when the person had stepped out of the shadows that it was BarBrady dressed in his civilian clothes that she looks greatly relieved when she saw him. "Goddamnit, George."

"I'm so sorry for scaring you, Mary… But why are you ranting about Quimby right now?" BarBrady asks that the mayor just stood there glaring back at him for giving that scare.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you about this at all, but here go that our little friend from Springfield is here that he had already attempted to woo me." McDaniels explained to him about the developing situation that BarBrady does not look happy at all. "I know that you don't this at all, but I'm a big girl."

"So, how you are doing to deal with him, Mary." BarBrady questioned her on how to dispatch her rival/ suitor.

"George, it called playing hardball this time around." McDaniels replied that she was so determined to get Quimby out of town and leave her for good.

"To Be Continued"

Author's notes: This is my fifth entry of the SP- The Simpsons crossover storyline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: El Barto was Here**

The following morning, as the sun was starting over to ascend over the small sleepy mountain town to shine her eternal shine over the area. Somewhere in one of the local parks that Randy was walking through the area to see anything need to be fix or be clean as the head of the parks and public grounds, when all sudden he had noticed black painted graffiti plastered over the one of the public bathrooms' outer wall that said El Barto was here.

"What the he-? Randy clamored his disgust loudly, which his mouth had dropped wide open when he had seen the graffiti on the wall. "Who's this El Barto that I'm going to make this punk pay for this little vandalism was placed on our town property?" He had gotten the nerve to get his cell out of his coat's pocket to call someone at that moment. A few minutes later, cut to the McDaniels ' residence inside the master bedroom that the sounds of the phone's chimes had awoke the mayor out of her sleep.

"This better be important, Marsh?" McDaniels answered in a sleepy tone that she does not deal anything, after she gets up and have a cup of hot coffee before go to the office to be in the line for anything. "Why are you talking to me about this….Calls Yates, get him to deal with this issue then?" The sound of her annoyance had aroused BarBrady out from his slumber that the mayor had silently motioned to him to keep quiet with her hand. "I'll see you in couple hours that I've stuff to do right now."

"But mayor, Yates is still pissed at me for the local antipolice movement that I'd spearheaded, and getting BarBrady shot?" Randy replied in a shocked tone that the mayor just want to end her call with him to have some alone time."Just do it, Marsh, I'm not arguing with you about this at all." McDaniels screamed in the phone before hanging up that Randy looks shocked when she had snapped on him that her yell was ringing in the one ear. While Randy was standing there that, the person in question was rolling past behind him on his skateboard with a smirk was plastered on his face along with his infamous laugh. "Goddamnit…"

A few minutes later…. Cut to the police station, inside the main squad room, where all of uniformed and plainclothes officers were standing around looking tired. Yates was sitting behind his desk doing paperwork to catch up that he had been working overtime, due to BarBrady's dismissal from the force and near fatal brush with death by the hand of Josh Myers on the orders of Leslie. That is when his desk phone started to ring, which Yates does not looks pleased at all, before answering the phone.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Marsh….Someone had vandalized one of the local park's public bathrooms with graffiti." Yates spoke into the phone that he was trying so hard to bite his tongue to express his disgust toward this man, while Det. Murphey was sitting there making an air violin out of the thin air at that moment."We will look into this matter for you, Marsh." Yates had gotten off from the phone with Marsh that he turns to look at his partner to let a heavy sigh out to show his frustration for the whole thing.

"Sarge, what Marsh was crying about now?" Murphey asks, while he was standing next to his superior to find what Randy was rabbling about now.

"Well, Mitch…. He wants us to find a little punk, who had spray painted on the public bathrooms in the park?" Yates explained about the situation to his partner.

"He is being seriously right now about him wanting us to help him out that we are still pissed at him for fucking BarBrady over and almost costing all of our jobs." Murphey replied that he still have a little hatred for Marsh for nearly ruining his career.

"I'll say that he have some major balls to deal with us after he had fucked us all over, Mitch." Yates added, after taken a quick slip from his coffee cup at that moment. "We need to be on it that the mayor will be on our asses for not filling a report."

Back over to the local park that both McDaniels and Marsh were there looking over the graffiti that had been placed on the outer wall of the bathroom. Mayor McDaniels is not in her office attire at all that she was dressed in dark blue city issued polo shirt, green colored Carpi pants, black strap on sandals and sunglasses , as a couple of city workers were cleaning the scene of the crime up.

"Gawd, it is hot out here that I can sense it over 90 right now?" Randy complained, while he was standing there waving a piece of paper to fan him that the mayor just gave him a dark glare.

"Shut up, Marsh… You are the head of the Public Parks and grounds that I want you to find this punk or punks." McDaniels expressed her annoyance, as she looks down at him."Is someone creeping around behind us right now?

"What?" Randy commented that is when he had gotten the nerve to look over his shoulder to see Quimby is truly standing behind them with a naughty grin had formed on his lips like a widely known snake in the grass that he is known over the years by fellow politicians in the state. "Yup…That womanizer mayor is standing behind us, mayor?"

"Oh, look at the time that I've being somewhere right now, Marsh…." McDaniels had lied through her teeth to get away from dealing with Quimby at all.

"That woman is always on the run, sir." Quimby said, while rubbing under his chin with his left hand that Randy was looking at very coldly.

"Well, sir… She does not need to pester by a sleazy man like you that she says NO! It means NO! Randy explained that his inner PC self had come out to correct him that his truthful comment had sent Quimby away.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the same time, cut over to the basketball court, where the boys were playing a game of basketball with Craig, David, Dovahkiin and others when they had noticed Bart was standing there in front of them.

"Uh, Guys… Who the hell is that standing there in front of us right now?" Craig questioned, as he was pointing his finger at Bart to get everyone attention.

"A Springfieldier, you guys?" Kyle replied, as he looks at the other boys' faces at that moment.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Simpson?" Cartman demanded when he had seen Bart that both South Park and Springfield is becoming bitter rivals on the sport fields and business wise recent years.

"Well, fat butt that I'm here for a boring family vacation that my dad is freaking out over the lack of regular beer in this town right now?" Bart explained about the reason why he is there.

"Ha-Ha…Welcome to the new South Park that we like to drink wine, and smells our own farts these days." Dovahkiin added along with a soft laughter came under his breath.

"Oh, my god….That was perfect, Ha-ha." Kenny murmured with joy when he had heard Dovahkiin's little dig at the town's progressiveness that slowly remains within the community right now.

Later on that same day, it was night that most of the local adults had gone down to Shi Tpa Town district for a quick eat and drink with friends to get away from their kids. Cut to South Park City Hall, inside the dark mayor's office, where Mayor McDaniels was sitting in her black colored leather executive chair with her feet resting on her desk along with her blouse collar loosened, while she was smoking a cigarette to calm her nerves down. You only can see the tiny red circle from her cigarette in the darkness that most of her staff had left for the rest of the night.

"Sweet Jesus…I'm really needs this cigarette, after having to dodge Quimby all day long." McDaniels said, after taking a deep inhale that is when she had jumped up in the air, as BarBrady had stepped forward from the darkness, which he was dressed in his civilian clothes right now. "Jesus Christ… George, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Mary that I was worried about you right now?" BarBrady answered her with great concern when he had looks into her tired looking eyes, which she had puts both hands on his roughen cheeks that a beard was starting to grow at that moment.

"George, we need to be super careful these days that I've a strong feeling that the ads are up to no good right now." McDaniels explained, as she looks back at him. Back somewhere in the one of local neighborhoods, cut to Dovahkiin's house, which it was after midnight that the Hughes family had gone to bed for the rest of the night. Inside Dovahkiin's room, as the young dragonborn was lying in his bed dosing off to slumberland that is when he had heard a familiar singing.

"Is that kid awake at all that I don't get my ass kicked again?" Underwear Gnome 1 said, while they were climbing to his underwear draw to get his freshly clean underwear out of there.

"Guys, shut the fuck up that I'll kick your ass again…..I want my sleep!" Dovahkiin protested, as he had sat up from his spot to give them the dark glare of death. "Don't make me use the gnome dust to shrink down to kick your ass again, gnomes."

"Shit… He is awake that he is going to kick our asses…Run!" Underwear Gnome 2 added, as the small group of gnomes was running quickly to the hole in the wall that Dovahkiin was holding his baseball in his left hand ready to throw at them to get them shut up. He lies back down to go back to sleep that is when Denny had popped his head between the cracks of the door to look into the room to see any movement.

"What's wrong, Denny?" Leah asked when she had come out of Lacey Ann's room to check on her sleeping daughter in the other room.

"Leah, something strange is going around here again?" Denny replied. Both of them were heading toward their room, back in Dovahkiin's room that the young dragonborn had popped his eyes open to scans the room for any movement.

"I don't want to deal with fucking aliens tonight either." Dovahkiin mumbled softly under his breath, while he was dosing off into his slumber, but he still has one eye open for anything lurks around his room.

Cut to the bar that Randy was talking to PC about the situation that the mayor is facing with Quimby right now, which all of the guys were there standing at the bar having a couple of drinks.

"Come on, Randy… Mayor McDaniels can take care of herself." Jimbo said.

"Marsh, you are telling me that this rival mayor is a slimy scumbag against women." PC replied in a tense tone that he looks super annoyed to what he had just heard.

Meanwhile back at South Park City Hall at the same time, inside the mayor's office that both McDaniels and BarBrady were making out when they both had heard something out of the hallway that they looks super nervously that they were in great feared that their hidden romance could be in trouble at any minute. All sudden, the mayor had acted swiftly to push BarBrady down on the ground behind her desk along with her to hide from suspecting nosey eyes.

"Shhhh… Keep quiet, George." McDaniels whispered, as she was putting her left pointer finger on his lips to keep him quiet within the dark room that is when both Randy and PC had walking in the room, which the room was lifeless and dark.

"I'd thought that I'd heard something in here, PC." Randy spoke that they both were unaware of McDaniels and BarBrady were hiding behind the desk. "She must have gone home for the night."

"I'll speak with her first thing in the morning to deal with this womanizer creep." PC added they were walking out of the room. Right after they had left the building that is when McDaniels and BarBrady had popped their heads up from behind of the desk.

"Gee Golly….That was super close of getting caught again." BarBrady said, while he was sitting there rubbing the back of his head.

"No kidding, George… So, Marsh had told PC about my long standing situation with Quimby that I don't need any damn help that I'm a big girl." McDaniels ranted over Randy and PC's possible involvement in her personal business. She had been a very private person for the most of her political career and the death of her husband was caused by the ads had made her very untrusting with people that she didn't know who is an agent working for the ads, or an ad disguised as a human. She only trusts a handful of people like BarBrady, Marsh and her aides.

"Does Quimby know you're my lover, Mary?" BarBrady asks that the mayor stood there giving him a shock look.

"Quimby don't care that he is a corrupted womanizer douchebag, George." McDaniels replied that the tense of her voice had made BarBrady a bit of unsettled.

 _"To Be Continued"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Randy's New Obsession**

Later on that day that the Simpsons Family is out on the town of South Park to take those scenic views had gasped this small sleepy mountain town with its grace. Lisa was overcome with the large organic and vegan sections in the local indoor farmer's market that replaced the Whole Foods store had left the town almost two years ago. As the young girl is still in a daze at the local farmer market has to offer when she had bumped into Mayor McDaniels who was on her lunch hour who was seated with Principal Victoria at a little bistro's outside dining area having lunch.

"Well, Mary that this is a better improvement over an overpriced grocery chain store to tell us what to do with our lives." Principal Victoria said, before taking a bite out of her freshly made sandwich.

"Yeah... Why the hell did I'd listened to Marsh and my advisors to bring a chain store in the first place that I and everyone else was duped by the ads…? Remember that Walmart store that we had gotten that almost put almost the town's small businesses out of business." McDaniels reminded her about the crazy stuff had happened with the first local Walmart." That is when Lisa had accidently tripped over a water hose to land on McDaniels' back. "Little girl, are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you madam that I didn't see the hose over there that I was overcome with amazement for your town's indoor farmer market." Lisa explained herself that McDaniels doesn't looks mad at all.

"It is okay, little girl that it was an accident no hard feelings here at all…. Thank you that it is our little town's greatest achievement." McDaniels replied that she looks pleased when she had heard the nice compliment from the young bright out of towner who was standing in front of her.

"Mmm… Excuse me, madam… Do you know Mayor Mary Kay McDaniels that I look up to her as a positive female role model for being an influenced and powerful yet take nonsense figure in the local political scene that I want to grow up being like her to end the corruption in Springfield had spawned under Mayor Quimby's leadership and go to an Ivy League school like Yale." Lisa explained herself that the comment she had made both McDaniels and Victoria looks at each other that Vicky knows McDaniels hates Quimby with a burning passion at that moment.

"Yes, I know her that she is a very busy woman to keep the town running smoothly. " McDaniels lied that she had been mobbed an enough already for the day that she wants to relax after dodging Quimby for the whole day that Vicky looks stunned at her for not revealing herself as the mayor. That is when Marge had come from the behind to get Lisa to head back to the hotel.

"Lisa Marie Simpson, it's time to go that your father is still throwing a hissing fit over lack of duff beer on tap in this town." Marge said, as she had laid her left hand on her daughter's left shoulder. "I'm so sorry for my daughter's excitement by interrupting your lunch, ladies."

"It is okay, we eat on the run and people chat with us all time…. Right, Vicky?" McDaniels added, as she looks at Vicky to back her up on her little lie.

"Oh, yes…" Victoria replied that she was slipping on her wine cocktail, as both Marge and Lisa were walking away. "Mary, why you didn't tell that little girl that you're the mayor of this town?"

"Geez, Vicky …. I need a little break from my mayoral duties sometimes." McDaniels said, while she was holding her glass of mimosa, as she had leaned back against her chair in a relaxed stance. "I'm better go home for a bit."

"To be honest that I think that little girl is Lisa Simpson who had defeated our Kyle Broflovski and Wendy Testaburger in the State's spelling bee final." Victoria replied, while she was sitting there thinking back.

Meanwhile at the Chef Jerome McElroy Memorial Park that Randy was with Sgt. Yates and a couple of his uniformed officers to find out who is this vandal who had destroyed the town's public properties. But Yates and his officers has decided to fuck around with Randy for the payback for him leading the antipolice movement against them within the town.

"You need find this scumbag and suffers the worse punishment in community service had offered, Yates." Randy demanded that he was having a full blown bitch fit right now.

"Well, Marsh…This is not offensive at all that it will offensive that someone exposed themselves to tell us to fuck off that time." Yates replied, while his officers were standing laughing their asses off.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Randy said in a shocked tone that he was caught off guard on the trip down on the memory lane. "No, I can't remember from two seasons ago."

"Oh, of course not that you were drunk on power and wine down at Skeeter's and Whole Foods…. Wrap up, boys that we have to take our hula lessons down at the station in 10 minutes." Yates saracastic states, before walking off with his officers leaving Randy behind lightly laughing.

"Hey, where are you going that you had sworn on an oath to serve the community… Get back over here to take this report now!" Randy protested that is when Yates and his officers had turned around to pretend to do the hula at that moment. While the boys and Dovahkiin was playing in the large sandbox building castles when they had seen the scene with Randy and the cops. "Oh, come on, Harrison."

"Dude, I see the local cops returning the favor to your dad for fucking BarBrady over." Kenny said that he and his friends had stopped in their tracks.

"That is what you get for being a fucking dick, Mr. Marsh." Dovahkiin whispered toward Kenny who had nodded in agreement.

"Dude, it's my dad after all that I know he was a dick during the local PC movement." Stan explained about his father's obsession with current trends.

"Yeah….But your dad and other people in this damned town had hurt a lot of people in the long haul like Kenny, Cartman, BarBrady and Kyle from the obsession." Dovahkiin challenged that he was standing there with his arms folded.

"Dude, he is right." Kyle added, while he was sitting there with Ike building the castle.

"Hey, I just sitting here with my bag of cheesy poofs and drink, watching Randy get served by the cops, ha." Cartman said that he wants to stay out of the discussion.

XXXXXX

A few hours later…. Cut to South Park City Hall in the main lobby that Lisa had sneaked away from her overprotective mother to viewed South Park's local politics on first handed account, which she had went past the guards who playing cards to kill some time behind the security desk. That is when she had noticed the portrait of Mayor McDaniels hanging on the wall along with the members of the council photos on the wall, which she is shocked, as people were leaving for the night.

"Uh-Oh, my God… I'd talked to the mayor without knowing it that I feels embarrassed for making myself look like a foolish fangirl to her earlier." Lisa said to herself, as she stood in front of the portrait. Inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was back to do some work that she was holding off lately.

"Excuse me, young lady that we would be locking doors right now." Guard one said, as he walks up to her to tell her to leave.

"I can tell that this is going to be a long night ahead, which I'm not looking toward this at all." McDaniels sighed heavy to herself that she looking bored as hell when she look at the mounting file stack was sitting on her desk that is when her office phone begins to ring at that moment. "Hello? What is it now, Marsh…? No, you are going to find out who had done this vandalism with or without cops, Capiche!" She wants him out of her hair that she is still angry with him, after the whole fiasco with BarBrady gotten shot had went down, which she was making faces during the entire call. After she had gotten off the phone that is when she had noticed BarBrady standing there in the middle of the room. "Ugh, I need a well needed vacation far away from here so bad…. George, what are you doing here?"

"Geez whiz, Mary…. That I was only checking on you to see you getting bombarded with Quimby's advances again." BarBrady explained, as he had closed the double doors behind him. While McDaniels had walked toward her desk to look through her paperwork. "You should know that Quimby will lurking around here to get to you, my sunshine."

"Yeah, I know. But I think you have something else on your mind, George." McDaniels replied that she was wearing a flirting smile on her youthful looking face, and wrapped her arms around him at that moment.

During this time at the Marsh's home inside Randy's home office that Randy was standing in front of a giant easel board have crime scene photos of the vandalism at the public bathroom at the park on it, which it is his duty as Secretary of Public Parks and grounds to find this scumbag after the local cops had refused to help out with the case.

"I will find you little punk that I'm going to make you pay for defacing my city's property." Randy said roared that he has his fist clenched with fury. Outside of the room in the hallway that Stan was leaving when he had bumped into his mother who has a basket of laundry in her hands.

"Mom, I see dad is into another obsession that is controlling his life again?" Stan questioned his mother who had stopped in her tracks to nod at him.

"Tell me about it, Stanley… Are you off for that sleepover party at your friend, Dovahkiin's house tonight?" Sharon quickly replied, which Stan had quickly nodded, as he was walking toward the door. "Goodbye, sweetie." That is when she had popped her head through the door to see what he is truly doing in there. "Randy, the kids are gone for the night that it means that we have the whole house to ourselves that we can watch informative murder porn tonight."

"Not now, Sharon that I'm busy to find out on the identity of this vandal who defaced one of our local properties." Randy answered, as he turned to look at her.

"Really, Randy? You are playing detective that you should let the local police deal with it." Sharon added that she has her arms folded as she glared back at him.

"Well, Sharon… They had blew me off lately that I think they are still pissed at me for the whole antipolice movement." Randy exclaimed that he was standing there rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Randy, you were being an asshole during the whole BarBrady getting shot fiasco and PC movement that could be the cause of them hating you right now." Sharon reminded him of his actions from almost two years ago.

Back at South Park City Hall that Quimby was seen lurking around in the darkness that he was hiding in one of the bathroom stalls that he was waiting for the right moment to make his move on an unsuspecting McDaniels. Inside the mayor's office that both McDaniels and BarBrady were heading over to her stayover bedroom that there is a raging blizzard outside right now.

"I don't feel like driving in this mess tonight, George." McDaniels explained, as she was leading BarBrady down the dark hallway to the room to spend rest of the night in that the dim street lights lit the path for.

"These howling winds are scary tonight, Mary." BarBrady said in a scared tone when he was hearing the loud howling of the icy winds outside, which it had led him to wrapped his arms around her body for some comfort. All sudden she can sensed a disturbance within the area by the scent of expensive smelly cologne.

"Quimby, I know it's you that the smell of your stinky cologne is giving you away." McDaniels expressed her annoyance toward her suitor that she does not want to deal with him. That is when Quimby had stepped out of the darkness at that moment.

"Eh… Mary that you looks very lovely tonight." Quimby replied in a nervous tone when he saw her with BarBrady looking at each other that is when BarBrady had gone over to him to escort him out of the building.

"Let go now that the mayor does not share the same affections toward you at all." BarBrady said, as he was escorting him that McDaniels was scrolling behind them that she was super appeased with her lover right now. After throwing Quimby out of the building during a snowstorm that both McDaniels and BarBrady were heading back to the room to go to bed at that moment. "Oh, look like that you will be getting lucky tonight, George."

"Oh, geez… Oh, geez… Oh, geez… Oh, geez." BarBrady said repeating after McDaniels kissed him for getting a rid of her annoying suitor out of her sight.

" _ **To Be Continued"**_

 _ **Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter to come out that I was focusing all of my time with The Rising of the Shadow story instead.**_


End file.
